Scared of Thunder?
by animecrazydandoon
Summary: Spitfire has a sister younger than him by six years. Hinata, his sister, is a carefree and happy girl. She chose her name because it means facing the sun which she always wants to see. After escaping the Trophaeum Tower with her brother she leaves to America, and doesn't join Sleeping Forest. Despite this, she still practices on her AT's. What ensues when she comes back?
1. Hinata's Genius Plan

**Dandoon: Hello people! This is my first story, so please forgive any mistakes I make! Thanks for clicking on my story, and enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly,Ito "Oh Great" Ōgure** **owns Air Gear.**

* * *

**Spitfire's POV**

"Something bad is about to happen, most likely one of us is going to get hurt soon," my five year old sister says.

"Don't say that, it might actually come true!" I whisper-screamed.

We were in the Trophaeum Tower, we lived there ever since my sister was born. I was too young at the time to remember the details of how we got there, since I was only six when we came here. Trophaeum tower is a huge geothermal research center. My sister and I live in block 73 with a few others. There are the two sets of twins, a boy with really long blonde hair, another with even longer black hair who had unusually big muscles for his age, a bipolar idiot, and pervert who likes wearing a mask.(_**1**_)It was horrible here, and we barely got enough food. All of our eyes are the same, with cross-shaped pupils, and everyday we are brought out of our prisons to be experimented on. Apparently, my sister thinks today, something especially bad will happen. It's very unlikely, but my sister is always correct. "She has Bard's tongue," I heard #31460, the bipolar idiot say once. He's the oldest of the group,but my sister is more mature than him, and she can't to sleep alone! After the experiments, she refuses to tell me what they do to her, so I do the same. Mine aren't that bad though, just some fire/speed-based experiments. Suddenly, one of our experimenters called out my number. I went out obediently, unaware of what my sister was going to do.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Something is going to happen today and I know it. I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I can almost feel the maliciousness in the air. I voice my thoughts to my brother.

"Don't say that, it might actually come true!" I heard him whisper-scream.

'It's not my fault I trust you with some of my thoughts because I trust you,' I thought angrily. Well, I maybe my argument isn't valid, since I refuse to tell him what they do to me. I shivered at the thought of it. I hope his experiments aren't as bad as mine are. Suddenly a mischievous thought came to my five-year old mind. ' How about we "skip" today's experiments.' Out of Nowhere, they called my brother's number, breaking me out of my thoughts. Time for the fun to begin! When they opened the door to let him out, I used my small physique to my advantage. I hid in my brother's shadow when they left the room. My brother always follows his torturers, unlike me, so the torturer walked without a glance to see if he was following. I felt my other roommates staring at me, and I could see that the bipolar idiot was about to call out to me. I turned back slightly and put a finger to my lip, telling him to shut heck up. I waited until they were out of the hallway before I stopped unconsciously holding my breath. I looked into the small window that now separates me from my fellow torturees.

"+10 points for the smart plan, but -50 points for rashness and not thinking your plan through. What about when they catch you? " I heard the smart alic twin ask, well, more like stated. "Too late for that know. I'm goin' adventuring today! I'll just sneak back in later." "Oh, can I come too!?" I heard his twin sister ask. "No, you can not." he answered for me. "Hurry and leave before they can catch you. Maybe you will stumble upon the data they have on us." said the darker of the other set of twins. "Okie dokie" I said in my carefree sort of way. Suddenly, I bolted the opposite way, the way I see the doctors going after finishing the experiments on us. A creepy smile came to my face, let the fun begin!

* * *

**1 hour later**

OK, I admit it was a very bad idea on my part, like the smart alic said. My path led me to a dead-end with only one door. I had opened the door, and to my luck, nobody was occupying the room. It was the most humongous room I have ever seen. On one side, it was filled with desks, computers, and filing cabinets. On the other was shelves. In neat rows on these shelves were pieces of paper bound together, with a cover. First, I went to look at the computers. They were super big, even larger than my brother. I touched one of the objects on the counter, a mouse I think it's called. Almost instantly, the computer turned on. I jumped back in surprise, what happened? I looked at the screen. The screen was titled Gravity Children Project. It had a picture of one of my jail-mates, the bipolar idiot., the one who taught me everything I know about the world. It went along the lines of _**#31460, status: failed, age:15, height: 5"6, weight: 130 lb.**_, and etc. Failed, what did that mean? He certainly is not a failure, he is the most intelligent person there, although a little childish. He taught my brother and I how to read ! If he's a failure, what would they do to him? to get my mind off the endless questions, I searched my number, I knew it because it was what they always used to call me for my experimentation time. Unfortunately, what I found gave me an endless pit of questions. It said **_#10094, status: partial success, age: 5, Height: 40 in., weight: 41 lbs_**, and etc. At the bottom it showed a picture of me screaming during an experiment. I flinched seeing the picture. It was of me strapped to a special machine that increases the pressure around me. While they kept increasing that, they shined the brightest of lights in my eyes, threatening to make me blind. I hurriedly typed my brothers number to get away from the picture. My eyes immediately went to status. I was wondering if he was like me, or if he was like #31460. What was there surprised me to no end. _**Status:pending. **_What does that mean? I looked down at the picture. It showed my brother running while under pressure, and wearing weights.

I hurriedly went to the other side of the room to give me a distraction from my thoughts. I looked at the tall shelf filled with "books". I know remembered the term. I picked out the first book I saw, It was a blue book with a picture of white puffy things at the front in an endless blue plain. A sky, I remember the more cunning of the dark-haired twins told me. Flying in the sky was a single white dove. On the ground, it was a grassy plain with a single sunflower facing the sun. The title was **The Sky's Sunflower** by Brandon Gifford_**(2)**_. I opened the book, and was immersed within the pages, lost in another world. It told about the "sky" and wonders called "clouds" made from evaporated water. I wondered if how vast the sky was. It talked about birds, animals, and flowers, or my favorite the sunflower. Shining yellow and facing the sun, taking anyone out of a bad mood. I wished I could be like a sunflower, free, cheery, and full of life. Almost at the end of the book, my bad feeling suddenly came back. I turned around and looking at me was a torturer. I screamed, but he slapped me to shut me up.

"Now, now, what's a little girl like you doing all the way over here?" he said in false sweetness, looking at me. I looked back with wide, scared eyes. "You escaped, didn't you? Well bad girls, get bad punishments," he continued. My eyes filling with more tears by the second. He threw me on the floor and hit me on the head. he then proceeded to kick me in the side. I heard a sickening crack. He suddenly started dragging me to an unknown location. I struggled, but it was useless against a grown man. 'What were they going to do to me? I let my guard down and was caught, so it's my fault. What could be worse than the experiments!' were some thoughts running through my frenzied mind. That's why I was surprised when I got thrown back into my cell, the other jail-mates watching as my beaten body go thrown back. He closed and locked the door. Once his footsteps faded, I ran, well more like limped, to the corner and huddled into a ball.

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

The jail mates watched with surprise, the usually happy-go-lucky girl, was now broken, beaten, and crying on the floor. New thoughts like ' When are they going to punish me?', 'What's so horrible that he would have to prepare it?', and 'Am I not going to be punished?' ran through her head, the last one being very unlikely. One of the torturees, the smart alic to be specific, sighed while placing a hand on his head."What happened?" the simple question broke through the silence. She looked up with teary eyes and spoke" Let's wait for brother to get back." And that's where they are now, waiting for her brother to return. The ominous feeling still in the pit of her stomach. "What could be worse than what already happened," She cried out loud, earning stares from everyone. She blushed and ducked into her knees. After another 20 minutes or so, the door finally opened and her brother walked in. She immediately ran to him and gave him a hug while crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He saw many glances his way, and more importantly stares directed at his sister, to which he knew was going to need a lot of explaining.

**Spitfire's POV**

"What's wrong?" I asked out of concern.

"Brother, please don't be mad, but today I sneaked out of the cell. " she whispered. The other members of the room fell flat on the floor with sweat drops.

"WHAT!" I practically screamed, looking at her with anger and disbelief. How could she be such a moron! When she winced I softened my gaze just a little as I said in a hushed tone, " You're in major trouble now. Didn't I tell you to always listen to the experimenters and to never run away!You're in major trouble now. What happened while I was gone?"

"I told her it was a bad idea, but a good way to sneak out. She ran away and you can't open the doors from the inside. She is a real idiot, other than #31460" said the pink-haired ones twin brother. "Hey!" cried #31460 ."I taught you all how to read!" "That's where you're wrong my friend. There are two kinds of stupid, the lack of intelligence, and the lack of common sense. While you have the intelligence, you have no common sense." said the boy with the really long blonde hair (Falco)."Agreed/ +50 points for superior information, but -10 points since I thought of it first" said everyone and the smart alic. "Why didn't you stop her!" I shouted, but my question went unanswered as my sister continued. "When I ran away, I was curious to what was on the other direction of the hallway, so I went there. There was one door, and I opened it..." she started when I interrupted her. "You opened it without knowing if anyone was there!" I screamed. "Don't worry, the room was empty, so I was fine." she said quietly. I face-palmed. "Continuing, Inside it was humongous," she opened her arms wide and stood on her tiptoes to illustrate how big it was. I tried to keep my giggle in, but barely succeeded. While the lighter personality of the dark-haired twins laughed openly. "On one side there was a bunch of computers and filing cabinets and on the other side, you wouldn't believe it, but there were millions of things called books. Remember, #31460 taught us!" she continued excited. "See, I taught her common sense" said #31460, trying to regain his self dignity, though he was completely ignored. I thought about it for a moment before it entered my head what it was he taught us. Books, pieces of paper, with words telling a story on them, bound together, usually with a cover. She saw one, no one million! Lucky! I was now even more interested in her story. " but first," she teased, "let me tell you what I saw on the computer." A seriousness in her voice I rarely heard. "There were files on all of us experiments," I looked on waiting for her to continue, " It said our age, height, weight, and all those things, but what really surprised me was… "

"I'm not sure I want you to keep going, but say it anyways." the black-haired boy with many muscles told her.

"It said our 'status', #31460's says failed, mine says partial success, and yours says… pending." she said reluctantly. Pending… which means I could turn out to be a failure or a success. "What happens to failures?" she asked in a small voice. I couldn't tell her what I expected and instead gave her a comforting hug. "It'll be ok, I'm sure it's nothing too bad." I spoke, not sure if I was trying to convince her, or myself. "You must have read it wrong. I am not a failure! I am a Success!" screamed a frightened #31460. He was the oldest and he saw what happened to failures. They get "put down" you could say. "How did you get caught, and what were the books like?" I asked to distract her and everyone else. She wiped her tears, and replied, "I picked up a book called **The Sky's Sunflower. **It was so cool. On the front there was a vast blue that never ended called the sky. In the sky, there are white, puffy-looking things called clouds. You can't touch them though, since they're made of water that turned into a gas or precipitated. Also, it talked about plants. They need water, oxygen, and sunlight. Naturally, they face the sun. It was so awesome, until my bad feeling came back."

"Don't predict when something bad is going to happen, because, for some reason, all your predictions come true." I stated.

"I can't help it, it's natural!" she retorted.

"Sure it is.." I said being 110% sarcastic, earning a few giggles from the rest. Hey, it's my duty as an older brother to make fun of her.

"ugh," she shouted, hitting her head on a wall a few times, "continuing before you so rudely interrupted, I turned around and a torturer was standing there."

"There not torturers, there experimenters, how many times do I have to correct you?" I said

"Too me they're torturers, who else would hurt poor, sweet, innocent children like us, well, like me at least. The rest of you are kind of ugly, except for you #33" she bragged, screaming conceited. She was referring to the twin of smart alic, a pink-haired girl, who I have to say was her definition-sweet, poor, and innocent.

"-90 points for lack of common sense, selfishness, bringing my sister into this, and stupidity." guess who said that?

"Dude! You have never taken away that many points." said the perverted boy who for an unknown reason loved masks.

"yeah, sure… Torturers are way worse by the way, they do it to get information from you, then they will most likely kill you afterwards." I said cruelly.

"The torturers are collecting information from us, and some of us will get killed in the end, I expect." she said, her voice breaking near the end.

"Trust me sis, even #31460 uses the word experimenters!" I said.

"Actually, I am from now on calling them torturers, since I'll probably be murdered in cold blood." said #31460.

"No one asked for your input!" I shouted, annoyed.

"You call them what you want, but to me it will always be torturers." she said angrily.

"Fine." I agreed.

"anyhow, the torturer," she started

"experimenter" I continued to correct.

"the _torturer _said he would punish me, beat me up, but then left me in this room?! Do you think that was the punishment?" she said putting emphasis on the word torturer.

"I expect not, but we can hope. Although, the answer can't be good," I said, my face frozen. I decided it at that moment. I would take the fall for her and say I told her to do it. I can't let my little sister get hurt. She's the only family I have left. "Time to get some rest now. I think it's been an eventful day." said the darker twin.

* * *

**Hinata's POV (a few hours later)**

Everyone was sleeping and it was the dead of night. Tonight was one of the nights I couldn't fall asleep. My upcoming punishment scaring me was the reason I couldn't sleep this time. Suddenly I heard the door's opening, and my fears came to life. There in the door was the head torturer in all his infamous dark glory. He screamed, "Get up now you dirty little brats!" Everyone got up with frightened, wide, doe-like eyes. "File out of the room and follow me!" he screamed while taking my arm. No! not know, not with everyone watching. I could usually cover up my tears by the time I got to my cell, and now they will be watching something worse than my usual torture. I squirmed and kicked trying to free myself to no avail. We reached the place I usually get experimented on, but we passed it. We kept going, taking lefts and rights, until finally, we reached a door. It was no different from the rest, white and nondescript. The door opened and we went inside. He pointed to a few seats overlooking the experiment area. They were tied to their seats when they sat down. "This is to keep you from interrupting." the experimenter said with an evil chuckle.

"Noooooooo! I told her to do it!" screamed my brother. Unfortunately, his pleas were ignored. I gave up on my struggling by now and gave what might be my last look to my brother. "I'm sorry." I said to him before the head experimenter laughed and carried me to my evident doom.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Cliff Hanger! So how bad/good was it? Please comment. If I have any grammar/spelling mistakes please inform me. I'm not sure if I rated it correctly, do you viewers think it's correctly rated? Also, I am looking for a beta. If there is anyone willing please contact me. Thanks for reading, and enjoy your day!**

**1:** **They did not name themselves yet, so I described them. If you can tell me which one's which, good job. Hint: One is actually an OC.  
**

**2: It's not a real book or a real name. I made it up off the top of my head.**


	2. Doomed for Failure

**A/N- Happy Christmas and New Years, even though I'm late in saying it. Sorry that I have taken a while to update, I feel horrible, but I have a reason. Midterms Stink and I'm super lazy. Plus, I use a shared computer. Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. Honestly speaking, I wasn't expecting any. Enjoy this new extra long chapter as an apology. 9500+ Words! 13 pages single-spaced!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Ito "Oh Great" Ōgure owns Air Gear. I at least own my OC's, Hinata and the bipolar idiot.**

* * *

**Spitfire's POV**

I can't believe what my sister had done, sneaking out without taking someone with her as a lookout… like one of the twins, they seem capable enough to do it. The rest is either clumsy, idiots, perverted, or wouldn't even consider helping. She even used me as a way to get out! That bumbling moron! I guess she knew I would not allow her to sneak out so she used me as a cover. I would have executed the plan in a much more fashionable way, and I wouldn't be caught… I hope. Even with everything she could have done, she just runs away by herself and doesn't even try to not get caught. I have to teach her the tricks of running away later. For example, she should have slipped away at night, when all is asleep, waking only her accomplices. Don't get me wrong, I have never ran away, I can't risk my friend's/family's health and lives. Still, that doesn't stop me from planning it in my head. I always imagine either one of the twins or the bipolar idiot as my lookout/accomplice. Well, she is only six, so I can't expect her to think of all the details, but it was a pathetic first try. Mostly because I come back to find her crying. She almost made my heart stop. I thought someone had died or something, the little brat! Well, from what she told me, what happened isn't a lot better than someone turning up dead. My sister can't protect herself from the experimenters, how can you expect her to stop someone else from kicking the bucket. She hasn't even received her regalia yet, probably because she almost always resists during the 'training time'. I suppose she doesn't even know what they are. Note to self: teach her more about life. Back to the subject at hand, she tells me what she saw on her little escapade and I freaked. I didn't exactly freak, but I can tell you I was petrified. What else is a worried (overprotective, as the friendlier of the dark-haired twins would say) brother supposed to do? I was finally able to make her rest when the head experimenter comes in. How I hate him!

He took my struggling sister and carried her away, instructing us to follow him. It angered me, but I knew if I lashed out now it would only make things worse. Everyone followed. The pink-haired twin was watching my sister with a worried look on her face, almost as if she was contemplating trying to stop the experimenter by herself.. Her brother was stoic as usual, but I could see a small, miniscule, frown on his face. It was so small, that if I didn't have excellent sight, I wouldn't have even questioned if it was there. I would just think he is as expressionless as ever. It was probably more of worry his sister would be sad if something bad happened to my little sister, than worry for my little sister herself. The shadow of the dark-haired twins walked along nonchalantly, looking as if he wasn't worried in the least, almost smiling actually. I wasn't surprised, he didn't get involved much unless his brother was making a situation. He usually got involved for the purpose of making the situation worse or helping his brother make the situation catastrophic. His brother was walking with a visible scowl on his face and a wicked shine in his eyes, as if he had something malevolent planned. He was best friends with the smart alic and by default my sister, since my sister's best friend was the pink-haired girl. The smart alic always seemed to find different ways to protect his sister, no matter how ruthless, therefore always being around her. They got along well enough, my sister even once joked that they were better siblings to her than I am. If I didn't love her, I would decapitate her, wait! Why can't I do that now? I remember now, because if I did she would haunt me for the rest of my life. I don't even doubt that a bit. Little sisters are annoying brats, but she's my annoying brat, so that's fine. The boy with really long blonde hair sighed and massaged his head looking very annoyed and perplexed. The one who had huge muscles and black hair walked around, looking like he was sleep walking. Wait! He was sleeping! I hear him mutter something like rap lyrics. How many almost clinically insane people do I know? I even knew the king of idiots, who is also bipolar! I mean seriously at one point he is intelligent and will tell you something important, the next he is talking about pooping deer. His facial expression changes too, when he's serious his jaw is set and his eyes are narrow. When he is in his "idiot mode", which is almost all the time, his eyes are wide and he won't shut up. Right know he was still in idiot mode, calling out to my sister with tears running down his face. I doubted my sister could even hear him, she was too busy trying to free herself. I did notice he got close enough to try to grab her, trying to pull the man's hands from her thrashing form. This only caused an aggravated experimenter to push him back and walk faster. The pervert didn't have time to put on his mask, though he did have his regalia on. Must have been too tired to take it off when he got back from the tests. He had a weird look on his face. When I noticed it, I realized it was his usual expression. I almost shouted! How can he be staring at the pink-haired girl at a time like this! I pondered whether I should tell her brother or not, but the decision was made for me when he had already noticed it. He punched the pervert on the face before continuing. The pink-haired girl unaware the entire time.

My sister's attention was suddenly all on one door. She had stopped struggling, but I doubt she noticed. It was a door like all the rest, but I guessed it was the door she usually went into. I watched her surprised expression as we passed the door and couldn't help wonder what happened inside that room. Was it like my experiments? Probably not, I concluded. As we walked on, I wondered how they were going to take us back without becoming lost. At least, that was before I saw that the head experimenter was holding a map. I could see the smart alic looking at the map, trying to memorize the passages. Utterly failing by the look of absolute disappointment on his face. Finally, after many twists and turns we were led inside a room. The experimenter instructed us to sit down, which I did reluctantly. It was almost time for me to take the blame. We hesitantly sat in the chairs. To my horror, straps went around our arms, legs, and stomach to prevent us from standing up. This was my last chance. "Noooooooo! I told her to do it!" I pleaded. If this works maybe I'll spare my sister some pain. To my chagrin, I was ignored completely. "I'm sorry." I heard her barely whisper. I was unaware to the others watching me, or the wet, hot tears running down my cheeks and theirs. Please, let her survive I pleaded to myself, to the experimenters, to everything and everyone.

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

The onlookers watched with horror, some crying, some with a blank face, as blank as they could try to wear, and some, no one person, was smiling as if he had just won a million dollars. He hated the annoying girl who got in his way more than once. The young girl herself had almost given up, but she would try her best to survive. For who else could annoy her brother as well as she could? No _sane_ person in the entire galaxy. Who could love him as much as she did? If she died, she hoped someone could and would accomplish this _impossible_ feat. The head torturer walked towards a small area. Encasing the area was a glass wall. It was from the floor to the top of the wall, stretching for meters on end. He opened the one and only door and dropped, more like threw, the poor girl inside. She fell down and lay still for a minute before standing up. She looked toward her 'family.' Her brother by blood, her other brothers, her sister. She gave a sad smile.

Turning away from their almost all crying faces, she then looked around her new temporary prison. There was some weird mechanics at the top. She knew for sure at least one person from another block could decipher what it was for. He was a blonde boy who barely showed any expression, if any at all. The boy basically lived in the mechanics room. She had met him only once when she had to get her AT's fixed. She had purposefully worn them out as to give her some time away from the stupid torturers. He loved air treks, so much that he almost tore off her arms when she threw her AT's at the wall after he just fixed them. Thankfully, her brother stopped him and the AT's were just fine to her sadness. They had to run away at top speed with the AT's, so that he wouldn't catch them. While the girl kept her mind off her supposed impending doom, the torturer went over to a panel set over to the side. It had many buttons, switches, and levers. One lever being the biggest had a red handle. The torturer pressed a number of buttons, and switched many switches. He then, after around a minute and five seconds, pushed down the lever. The mechanics at the top of the girl's glass prison started to spark. Loud booms echoed, scaring the girl. Everyone watched with dread, and two with anxiousness(the torturer and the darkest twin) as a streak of light came down and hit the girl on the shoulder, knocking her off her feet as she now lay on the ground unconscious. It was the experimenters successful attempt at creating artificial lightning. The torturers wanted to try out this experiment for a while, but didn't want to test it out on her yet as it had a small risk of death, especially at a young age. She was going to experience this later because it would help train her to take on strong light and voltage, as that was what her regalia was going to revolve around, light. Plus, they could also gain valuable information on how to make the thunder regalia at its best. Now that she had tried to escape, she would either survive this now and become a complete success, or die as a failure. She screamed in pain, and collapsed onto the floor. The door opened and the experimenters rushed in to at least give her a chance to survive. The onlookers from her block were untied and tried to rush to her, but instead were forced back into their shared room. There they awaited her fate. Some blaming it on themselves, wishing they had stopped her or done something. Her brother was hitting his head on the wall and beating himself up. The pink-haired was crying on her bed, with her brother looking at her, not knowing what to do. The darker of the dark-haired twins was sitting in the corner, an evil grin on his face, though nobody paid attention to it. He never liked that girl and it was a perfect time to get rid of her. His brother had a very different reaction. He was actually frowning a bit. The young girl had actually managed to make him treat her like a best friend. That, or he was acting so he wouldn't seem like a complete jerk. The boy with long blonde hair had a strange look on his face. His eyes were narrow and his hands were on his chin, as if he is trying to calculate an extremely difficult math problem. The one with really big muscles had awoken by the time they reached the room. He saw what had happened to his acquaintance and started the process of creating lyrics. Although, those were some of his most ridiculous and downright weird lyrics, they were the only words that fit her… special personality. He didn't care much for the young girl, but she was still his almost friend. He had a scowl on his face, and started compiling a rap song for her when she gets back. Notice how he said when and not if. He had no worry that she wasn't going to make it through this, she was too hardheaded. Man, she would probably come in at any time screaming,"I survived lightning! Boo yeah, world, I win!" He almost chuckled at that thought, but went back to compiling his rap song. The bipolar idiot had finally turned his 'serious mode' on. He was thinking of a plan and promising himself that if she survived this he would kill her himself. Ok, not kill her, just pull her hair, tackle her, and punch her in the face. Let's just say, with his serious mode comes a violent streak, but the idiotic mode couldn't hurt a fly even if he tried. His plan so far consisted of beating up the guard when he comes for the next experiment, running away at their fastest speed, finding her room, and then worry over her again. The pervert was pissed off, but forced himself to think rationally. Why would the torturers treat her if they thought she wouldn't survive? The answer quickly came to him, but he was beaten. "She has an 81% chance of survival." stated the blonde haired one, who had been calculating the possibility of her surviving the whole time. "I knew it! Know I can watch her grow up into a beautiful lady!" said the pervert. This earned him a punch on the head from the young girl's brother. The mood had lightened up considerably. The pink-haired one had stopped crying and was sniffling. "She will probably be alright then!" she said with happiness. The smart alic was relieved his sister was alright, and his acquaintance, maybe friend, would be alright. The darker of the dark-haired twins had a scowl on his face. He was so close to getting rid of that impudent twerp that was good for nothing but making fun of him in front of everyone, mostly the pink-haired girl. On the other hand, his twin was smiling and pumped his fist in the air, keeping up his act. The one who calculated the percentage already knew what would happen and just sighed at the infinite problems the young girl created. The man with big muscles wasn't surprised at all, but did feel a heaviness lift from his chest. A heaviness he didn't even know was there. The bipolar idiot finished his plan, hoping the young girl was awake when they executed the plan. "Hey! Troublemakers I had to teach everything to! I have something planned, do you want to hear or should I do everything myself as always." The pink-haired one answered with an innocent question, "What's your plan?" With that, their fates were set in stone, and the gears started turning. "When the torturer comes in here, we jump him. After that we hide him in this room. Muscle-man will dress in his clothes as he's the tallest. He will pretend to be leading us to another experiment. Instead, we will go to the place our little friend escaped to. There we'll use the computer to find information on where she is being kept. Muscle-man will do the research with the help of long-blonde-hair over there. He is well-versed when it comes to computers. The smart alic twins will keep watch. Pervert will be on the other computers with me to find out more about this place. The dark-haired twins and flame-head will research anything important in the books. When they get the information on where she is being kept we will quickly rush there. I will memorize the way there along with the overprotective brother over there. " he said, pointing to the flame-head at the end. "Once we reach her room, we will inquire her situation. If she is stable, we'll order the torturers to evacuate the room. Then, we'll lock the doors and be able to visit her for an unlimited amount of time," he finished. "So you weren't doing nothing this whole time!" screamed the pervert at the same time the smart alic said, "+ 50 points for it being a smart plan, I can see you received all the common sense and not your other mode, but - 25 points because what if she's awake and escapes before we reach her, if we are caught, or what we are going to do after the visit." The bipolar one answered fairly quickly, "She's an idiot, but even she wouldn't do that if there was a small chance she could die. I mean even in my 'idiotic mode' I wouldn't do that. We won't be caught unless one of you losers make a mistake, and afterwards, we sneak back into our room and give the torturer back his clothes. Then we put him in the hallway, away from our room! He'll be accused of sleeping on the job!" "I don't know..." the smart alic trailed off. "I think it will work, but lets plan the details" said, no screeched, the flame-head, having been more than excited at just the thought of finally sneaking out and visiting his sister.

* * *

**4 hours later**

"I don't think your plan will work if no experimenter comes." said the blonde-haired one. "I know! It's not my fault. Someone should come soon!" said the bipolar idiot, reverting back to his usual personality. Thankfully, the idiot was saved when the door opened. The experimenter opened his mouth as if to tell them something when he was knocked out. Little did they know, they had just ruined, no doomed, themselves. As planned, the muscle-boy stole the clothes from the man and wore them himself. They hid the experimenter under the one shared bed they had. After that, the one dressed up as an experimenter pretended to tell them to follow him.  
They went through the corridor their friend had most likely also gone through. Surprisingly, there were no door, twists, or turns, just a straight path ahead. This caused the children to be cautious of their surroundings. "This is way too easy." the pervert's voice rang through the hallway. "Didn't she say that when she entered the room nobody was there" the long blonde haired boy questioned, sounding like he was trying to check something. "Yes, she said that before I screamed at her," deadpanned the girl's brother. "That could mean that everything was planned from the beginning. For example, how could the machine be ready so quickly? That or she was very unlucky." concluded the blonde haired one. "-10 points. While you make good points, they have been wanting to try that machine for quite a while. Virtually no one comes to that room at the time she snuck out and I overheard them talking about the machine once. They planned to use it when she is older, but since she did something foolish, they decided to just test it then. It did take a night to set it up completely. They decided that if she lived, she's a success, and if not, she dies a failure" said the smart alic. "How do you know this, brother?" asked his sister. "I may or may not have asked blondie to make a recording device which I might have planted on the head experimenter while he was distracted by our friend's thrashing. Then, I did not in any way give the recording to smart alic while everyone was thinking of the details of my plan." said the bipolar idiot. "- 50 points, you BAKA!" exclaimed the smart alic, using the word idiot in Japanese, finding it hard to describe how stupid he just was with any other word. "Wait, YOU actually thought of that on your own! Why would you even want to help that nuisance?" said the darker of the dark-haired twins, although, the last part wasn't spoken. "I actually told him to do that," thought his more friendly brother, but he also didn't voice it to the others. Instead, he glared at the idiot, daring him to say he helped. "YES, I thought of it all on my own!" he said robotically. The more friendly of the dark-haired twins almost facepalmed. Their conversation was paused when they finally reached the door. The 'experimenter' opened the door, walking in first to ensure the coast was clear. When it was, he motioned for them to follow. He and the blonde haired one went straight to the main computer and began to search where she is being kept. The smart alic and his pink haired sister stayed by the door, staring out to make certain no person was coming. If they saw someone coming, they would tap three times on the wall, and everyone would hide. The pervert and the bipolar idiot immediately began to search their names on smaller computers. The dark haired twins and flame-head began to search through the books. They looked at storybooks, fables, and informational booklets. After around 30 minutes the 'experimenter' yelled out, "Yippee yay! I found where she is staying!" "Get your nose out of the books flame-head, we have to memorize this map know!" said the bipolar idiot. The boy with red-orange hair placed the book he was holding back on the shelf and then strode to the main computer.

As they were memorizing the map, the others shared their discoveries. The pervert told his findings with the bipolar one first. "We found the main workings of this geothermal research center. We found how it works, and more about our AT and regalia. We also discovered that there is a whole other world away from here." "We already knew the last part. Stop trying to act like the king of idiots, trust me you don't want that position." said the darker of the dark-haired twins. He then started to tell what he found,"I found that in the world outside, people wish to fly, and so the father of the king of idiots decided to start the gravity children project." "Wait, who is his father? More importantly, does he have a sister?" the pervert asked. That earned him a punch from the blonde. "His father is head experimenter, and his son is the second, as they call us, 'gravity child' " he finished. "He isn't my father!" the bipolar idiot screeched while his eyes scanned the screen. "I'm adopted, like everyone else. Just so happens I'm the second gravity child, that's all." he deadpanned at the same time the smart alic asked, " Who was the first gravity child?" "That's not the point," the dark one said to the bipolar idiot then answering the smart alic's question he said,"I think It's the pervert, I mean he's the only one older than the king of idiots." The shadow of the dark-haired twins then continued to say, "To continue, we were raised under zero-gravity conditions so that we can fully utilize AT's and our regalia. I'm surprised they didn't already finish the regalia for your little sister, flame-head." "She never cooperates, so I can see why." said the flame-head. "WAIT!" the flame head suddenly shouted,"Why is there a door on the right before we see where our room is. I saw no doors on the way here!" The pink-haired girl had something interesting to say,"When we were 'patrolling', an experimenter was coming. Brother wasn't looking, so I was about to give the signal, when the experimenter pushed in a block on the wall and disappeared in a secret passageway!" "+50 points for quick thinking, observation, and seeing something I didn't see. I thought you were hallucinating, but know it has been proved." "Well that makes more sense, I thought it was weird that barely anybody visited this room, but now I know there actually was secret doors to get to the elevator and to the other important rooms," said the blonde. "Finished!" screamed the flame-head suddenly, announcing that he has finished memorizing the route. "I finally finished too, after like an hour!" said the king of idiots, over exaggerating. "Let's head out!" cheered the pink-haired one, leading the group to where she saw the man enter the passageway. They knocked on the walls a bit before muscle-boy finally found the block that could be pushed inside. They watched in awe as part of the wall lifted. "I'm going first!" screamed the bipolar idiot and the friendlier of the dark-haired twins at the same time. They then proceeded to rush for the entryway, getting stuck. An evil smirk came onto the darkest twin's face. He then kicked them, causing them to fall forward, landing on their faces. "mwahahahaha!" the dark twin laughed at his brother and the idiot. He then went on to step on them to walk on through the passageway. Everyone else following his example, stepping on them to get through, ignoring their bodies on the floor and the ghost-like things floating out of their mouths. "Why have you betrayed me brother!" whined the twin on the floor. "because you are being as stupid as the idiot next to you. Which, frankly, I thought was impossible," answered the brother with a smirk on his face. They slowly got up following while murmuring some not so nice words under their breaths. Now, flame-head and the idiot lead the way, pointing out if they should turn left or right. What happened next was predicted and expected by the smart alic."Woooooohoooooo" they heard a voice echoing through the hallways. A blur was moving at them at an incredible speed. It had AT's on. 'It' bumped into flame-head screaming, "Brother!" If you didn't get it by now, it was the girl who was hit by man-made lightning, the girl who snuck out, the girl who never received her regalia, the girl who is now seeming to be more stupid and immature then the king of idiots. It was flame-head's sister. "She didn't!" screamed the bipolar idiot. "She did." the smart alic answered, not surprised in the least. A cruel laugh could be heard from the darkest twin because of her idiotic-ness and the possible impending doom coming on to the others because they will most likely be caught now. "Why did you escape! What if you are hurt?! What if they are looking for you?" said her panicking brother. The girl started to explain herself before she became too dizzy, "Well I heard, while I was fake sleeping, that since I was stable they would send a torturer to get you all so you could visit. I snuck out because you were taking too long. So where's muscle-rap-boy-person?"At her words everyone there began to pale considerably, well except the darkest twin. He was on the floor laughing his behind off! "I was expecting something like this too happen, but I didn't know it would be this bad! This is just too perfect!" said the darkest twin through his laughing. The 'experimenter' was by far the palest. He knew she was going to be ok, but it seems being ok isn't enough for her, she has to cement that she is an idiot, competing with the king of idiots himself. The tune in his head was gone and only the rap of stupidity rang in his head. If they were caught sneaking out they wouldn't survive. "My perfect plan is ruineeeeed!" shouted the king of idiots. "Why is nobody answering my question?" she questioned. The muscle-boy suddenly ripped off his disguise and revealed himself. "Oh no, you didn't!" she said her eyes widening. "We didn't know they were going to let us see you, so we jumped the experimenter and found out where they were keeping you. Then, we were going to your room when this happened!" cried the blonde. "Oh gosh no!" the pink haired one said. "Is it wrong that I find your misfortune hilarious?" the lightning-girl said. "No, because it is hilarious" said the darkest twin, laughing. They high fived, forgetting their mutual hate for each other for just a second. After she calmed down from her laughing fit, turning it into only a few giggles and coughs here and there, she said, "Ow, laughing hurts! Let's head back. Maybe you can go back, redress the experimenter, and leave him in the hallway. He'll wake up and then proceed to lead you to my room. Then, I'll pretend I just found you people and run to you." "Good plan, but what if he's awake?" said the pervert. "Then, you all are screwed." she said while trying not to laugh.

They headed back to the room getting lost a few times. When they got to the room they went in. If it was possible, their complexions became even paler. He was gone from under the bed! "YOU BRATS, I COME TO LET YOU SEE HER, AND WHAT DO YOU DO!? JUMP ME AND STEAL MY CLOTHES!" screamed the experimenter with a red face. The muscle-boy handed the fat man, who was only in boxers and a white undershirt, his clothes back. "If you let us off the hook, My sister will allow herself to be experimented on without a fight," said the girl's brother with a sigh. 'this is not going to be fun anymore. I rather liked annoying them,' the girl thought not even complaining at the decision her brother made. If he didn't say it, she would have. "Deal!" the experimenter jumped at the chance, they might finally be able to create a regalia for her! "You guys owe me one for saving your behinds!" she said with a pout. "What have we gotten ourselves into?!" the friendlier of the dark haired one dramatically screamed while falling to his knees as the others gave an exasperated sigh, agreeing with her condition. The experimenter then proceeded to lead the group back to her 'hospital room'. Only about a minute later, she finally collapsed. Her brother picked her up from the floor with a sigh as they continued. The pink-haired girl asking if she was ok along the way. When they finally reached the room, the new queen of stupidity she was placed on her bed. There, the kids were finally able to officially recognize her injuries since they overlooked them during all the chaos. There was bandages around her left eye and her right ear, along with a weird scar on her shoulder, looking like lightning itself. "What's the damage report?" asked the smart alic. "A lichtenberg figure will scar her shoulder, somewhat fading after anywhere from a week to a month, she is now partially blind in her left eye because of a retinal hemorrhage, a few dizzy spells here and there, and partial hearing loss in her right ear." the female 'doctor' answered. "Blind!" screamed most of the children. "Will she still be able to ride AT's?" asked the smart alic, staying calm. "Fortunately for her, yes. She is only partially blind in one eye, easily fixed by glasses. Although, she will have trouble in doing work that requires detailed sight, such as reading. Also, she will need hearing aids." she answered. "What's a lichtenberg figure?" asked the king of idiots, voicing the question on all of their minds. "I asked the same thing! But I didn't understand the explanation" said the girl with a frown. "I'm not sure it's not a good thing that your thought process is on the same level as the bipolar king of idiots." said the pervert, ignoring the fact he was thinking of asking the same thing. Before a fight broke out, the doctor answered, " a lichtenberg figure is a branching electric discharge that sometimes appear on the surface or the interior of an insulating material, in this case human skin. Lichtenberg figures are often associated with the progressive deterioration of high voltage components and equipment." "Again, I didn't get one word you just said, but I understand completely." said the girl, earning herself a sigh from the doctor. The boy who asked the question in the first place surprisingly understood. Well, not really a surprise, he was the 'smartest' out of all the kids, but when he tried explaining it, one might consider otherwise. "It's a really cool scar caused by the lightning hitting you there and cracking open your blood vessels, but it fades after time." he said his nose in the air as if expecting them to praise him. Nobody except the girl knew what he was saying. "I get it know!" she said. "Only an idiot will understand an idiot." her brother said, sighing along with everyone else in the room. Out of nowhere, the idiot punched her in the face. "Sorry! I promised myself I would do that while in serious mode because you pulled a move stupider than me." "You are forgiven." she said. "After I do this!" she said quickly, slapping him. "Nobody gets away with punching me for a good reason." she yelled. Everyone face-palmed while simultaneously thinking, 'What if someone hits you for a bad reason.' After that little episode, everything seemed to be going well for a while, until the girl stood up to find a glass of water. She became very dizzy and collapsed onto the floor, just sitting there for a while, letting the world spin around her. "Dr. Samantha, I see that they should go back to their room now." the experimenter said, surprising all the kids that he was still there. "He's a girl!" shouted the boy infatuated with the sky. His twin brother decided he wanted to check, along with the pervert. With a dark smirk, he placed his hand on her chest at the same time as the pervert. A look came across the doctor's face, promising extreme pain. "You really are a woman!" laughed the darker of the twins, unaware of the painful situation he was about to be put in. "You ungrateful brat!" she screamed before picking him up by his hair and proceeding to beat him up as if he were a punching bag, while simultaneously kicking the pervert in a place that hurts the most. All the males in the rooms cringed. After finishing her… work, she dusted off her hands and handed the perpetrators to the experimenter. He took them with a disturbed look, knowing to never get on her bad side. "Now get out, my patient needs to rest!" she ordered while placing the already sleeping girl on a bed.

* * *

**A few months later. Hinata's POV**

I've finally been able to come back to my dorm just this last week. It's extremely boring in the 'hospital' room, and I was barely able to see my friends, both literally and non-literally. I had just received my glasses, so I hadn't been able to 'see' them when I was at the hospital room. Surprisingly, the head experimenter allowed them to see me once a week. The doctor, if she could be called that, was scary, and when I say scary, I mean scary **scary. **Once, I refused to take my medicine, and from then on, I learned to never disobey her, ever. The healing gash on my leg caused by a knife reminding me every now and then. I've been going to the torture room every day without fighting, and if I tried they would remind me they had a reason to punish my roommates if I didn't cooperate. I hate those conniving torturers. I just came back from another torture session. I was super tired, but stayed awake to talk with the pink-haired girl. " What are regalia?" I finally asked her, remembering countless times they have been mentioned by the torturers and by my 'roommates'. "You don't know what they are!" I heard my enemy, the darker of the dark-haired twins, say, revealing he was listening in on our conversation. "The information was to complicated when I read about it, Stalker!" I said rather calmly. "Queen of fools,"**(1)** he retorted. The smart alic interrupted our conversation/fight to answer my question, " Regalia's are special air trek. Each Regalia is specifically engineered to use the air to work in conjunction with the King's Road; this is referred to as an "Infinity Atmosphere". So far, twenty-seven regalia have been created for us. They are in the process of finally making a new regalia specifically handcrafted for you." "ooooh, cooooool!" I dragged out the words in my 'excitement'. "I don't see what's so special about it. Why would they would want to 'fly' anyway? I know I **hate** air treks." she continued. "Hate is a strong word." stated the shadow of the dark-haired twins. "Oh look, he talks!" I said making fun of the fact that he usually let his brother do all the talking. "I would love to fly in the sky one day," his brother says with a hint of sadness, silently adding, "and I will get what I want." I pretended not to hear the last part and said, "I wish I never had to do all this tedious torture sessions. I would rather be out of here, in the sun. Maybe working a flower shop and going to an oh-so-famous 'school' as the pervert calls them," I said, " the point is, we all have wishes that will most likely never come true." 'I know one wish that is impossible for me. To turn back time and bring someone with me to sneak out. Although, that could also turn out wrong, but my brother says there's a higher chance of not getting caught if someone watches the door.' I thought. "Don't say that. One day we'll leave here and explore the world. Maybe try out our AT's in the sky." said my best friend, the pink-haired girl. Muscle-man-boy-person decided it was time for everyone to share their dreams and said, "I want to be a famous rapper." "I don't know what I'll do when I get out of here, maybe help people who want to fly," said the pink-haired girl. "I'd like to be a hairdresser!" said the flame head, "I mean I already cut all of you all's hair, well the one's who will let me, so what's the harm?" "Hahaha!What a lame dream!" said the shadow of the dark-haired twins, " I want to rule the world!" he said. I thought he was kidding, but I'm not so sure. I was unaware of another wish he had pertaining to his 'love interest'. " I will defeat you and rule the world myself!" said the king of idiots, obviously joking. The boy with really long blonde hair continued, saying, " I want to be a computer expert, creating programs never heard of before." "I want to find a nice woman and a job." said the pervert, surprising everyone with the fact that such a man could _want _a job. I mean, he is such a pervert, parading around with mask all the time and grabbing the doctor's chest. Although, I knew the reason, by accident, no less. He had a son living outside of trophaeum tower. I figured it out when he left in the middle of the night and came back before anyone woke up, well everyone, but reason I hadn't been sleeping? I had been on a sugar rush. It was one of the few times they ever gave us candy. My brother tried taking it from me, but let's just say, that didn't work out to well. I don't know why the head torturer even allowed it. It being the sudden sugar. Anyhow, the fact the pervert actually had a son that he could visit, but didn't most of the time was probably the reason he wished he had the commitment to keep a job. According to him, his son is older than me by a year. I was broken out of my thoughts by the smart alic, " I must get stronger to protect the sky regalia." said the smart alic, thinking everyone has the same opinion as him. They did, but I could see defiance in the dark-haired twin's eyes. Then I thought of something," What's so important about the sky regalia?" I asked. I know if the doctor and torturers hadn't made me start reading the boring books in the 'hospital' room, I wouldn't have a clue as to what they're talking about. "It's powerful, let's leave it at that," said my brother. Of course, just when things were getting interesting, another torturer busted into the room. "#31460 and #10094, follow me." he said to the bipolar idiot and I. I was worried because they haven't called on the idiot for an experiment for a while now and I had just finished one. I nervously looked back to my roommates before following him, the idiot right on my trail.

After many twists and turns, a few secret doors, and even an elevator, we finally arrived at a room. It was filled with tools and parts for the machinery making up our skates. In there, I also saw the one who almost cut off my hands.**(2)** He also hated me. "YOU!" I shouted. "Me." he answered. We went on like this back and forth, until finally I said," I'm sorry for almost destroying an air treck. I had been meaning to apologize for a while, but I had to immediately run away with my brother for we feared you would attack me again." Notice how I said an air treck. I will never consider the air trek as mine."You better be happy I have decided not to tear off your arms." he said. Arms? I thought it was just my hands? I thought with a shiver. "Stuck playing with AT parts and being scary, as always, I see." I said to him. We then shook hands. The bipolar idiot was acting more immature than usual and decided it would be a great idea to dive into a pile of nails. I laughed when he sprang up shouting because the nails had punctured his skin. The torturer started getting impatient and motioned us to a different side of the room. "#31460, you have two choices. Give us your regalia now and continue on without them or be rid of for good." the torturer said. He shakily took out his regalia and handed it to the man before hiding behind me. That didn't hide him very well, as I was much smaller than him. I wondered what I was here for. At least I was until he handed me a box. I looked at it curiously, but decided I'd open it with my roommates so that I wouldn't have to explain what it was to them. I didn't notice my flawed logic that I could just open it again when I got there. It didn't have time to consider this as the torturer began walking out the door, not even looking to see if I was following. He wouldn't care if I got lost. Before I left, I waved at the expressionless dude. When I finally got back to the room, the idiot rushed in. I calmly walked in behind him, ok not calmly I ran and jumped on the bed."Guess what happened! Guess!" I shouted. "He didn't give you sugar again did he?! I swear they do it on purpose just to make me mad." said my brother. "Guess again," I said. The bipolar idiot ruined my game by saying, "Well they took away my regalia in exchange for living, probably going to give it to someone else and I'll get a degraded version. We also met that blonde haired, expressionless guy that threatened to cut off her arms" "What!" said my brother. "Relax, Is said I was sorry. Also, the king of idiots forgot one important event," I said with a smile, holding up the wooden box. I couldn't wait to see what was inside. "well, open it!" said the friendlier of the dark-haired twins with impatience. I tried, but it felt like it was glued shut or something. "I can't, It's too hard!" I shouted in frustration, giving it to the muscle-boy to open. It embarrassed me when he barely had to exert himself to open it. Uggghhhh, boys. Everyone crowded around the box. Inside were wheels. The wheels were… different, for the sake of having no better words to describe it. They were clear, and inside I could see tiny, almost invisible metal wires. On the outside, in fancy black words, it read, "Light-show." Also there was a metal sharp thingy that would go on the tip of my AT. I excitedly took out my AT's to add on the new additions, but realized I had no idea how to do that, neither did I have the tools to do it. I realized with a start that I was supposed to stay in that room so that expressionless-blonde could help me set it up. That or someone is coming later to take me back. I hope it was the second option. "That's why he only looked to see if I was following!" said the bipolar one. "Damn it!" I shouted, not noticing I said a no-no word, I _really_ wanted to try it. Even if I hate AT's, I want to see what kind of damage I could do with those things. I guess I'll just have to wait for when they take me back to that room. I got hit on the head by my brother as a result of cussing. I decided to put the blame on someone else so that I wouldn't be in too much trouble with my brother. I put on my best pout, my eyes tearing, and I started whimpering. Let's just say he never knew what hit him, and I could see regret in his eyes. That is until he picked me up and said, "that isn't going to work." Phase 1 complete. I then said, " B-bu-but, I was only saying what I hear him say whenever he's mad." I said pointing to the darkest of the twins. Phase 2 Complete. If I was going to blame anyone, let it be him, even if it was unfair "Damn you little brat! You're setting me up!" the darker of the dark-haired twins said. Phase 3 Complete. What he said was true, but no person needed to know. Plus, he just used the same word I just used, basically setting himself up for it. I almost grinned as my brother, the smart alic(because he said such a word in front of his sister), and the pervert started ganging up on him. Phase 4 Complete. His brother was laughing at his twin's misfortune. Before he got beat up, the bipolar idiot in serious mode stepped in, " I don't remember him ever saying that specific word in front of her. She most likely learned it because the torturers said it to her or the doctor used it in front of her. In this case, he is innocent and she really did set him up as to not get in trouble. Little kids tend to do that when they don't want to get in trouble." "Way to ruin my fun!" I said glaring at him, confirming what he just said was true. "uh-oh," I said before my brother forced me in a time out. "this isn't fair" I cried as my arms were already tired. "At least it isn't a spanking." I mumbled. "Did you say something?" my brother asked with a grin. Damn Dang, now he knows what to do if I do something extremely bad. "uhh, I didn't say anything." I said nervously not daring to take down my hands or turn around. I could just feel the darker of the dark-haired twins victorious smirk. I promise I will get back at him and the king of idiots. After 10 minutes, since my brother doubles my age for time outs, I was given the alright to turn around. I crossed my arms and pouted. "Say it now." my brother commanded. I knew what he meant since this has happened many times before, to the same person(the darker of the dark-haired twins) actually. "I'm sooooo sorry!" I said, a sarcastic note to my voice. "You're forgiven," he said, knowing if he didn't accept the kind-of apology, I would waste his time for the rest of the day. "now hug." My brother said. This was new, meaning it never happened before. We both turned to stare at my brother. "well, Pervert and I have been talking, he said that even though you never said that particular word in front of my sister you did say other words. This is a perfect punishment for both of you, hitting two birds with one stone." he said with a laugh. Everyone else was staring at us, trying to keep their giggles in. Except for my brother, the pervert, the bipolar idiot, and the lighter of the dark-haired twins, they were outright laughing. I decided if I had to hug him, it would hurt him more than me, and this could be my revenge. A smirk came onto my face as I started chasing him around the room. He ran as if his life depended on it. Everyone was know laughing. He didn't notice in his panic that he was running straight for the bipolar idiot, and they bumped into each other falling onto the ground with the one I was chasing on top. They hadn't bumped lips as the darker of the dark-haired twins lifted himself before they could. That wouldn't do as revenge. I then quickly jump on his back as a hug from behind. He fell forward and their lips met. If possible, everyone's laughing doubled tenfold. I then got up and hid behind my brother. "Revenge has been served!" I screamed with my fist pumped in the air. The lighter of the dark-haired twins came and gave me a high-five. I looked back at the boys. Their eyes were wide, and they quickly separated. They started coughing, spitting, and trying to wash away the taste from their mouths. They started cursing loudly and stalked over to my brother, as I was hiding behind him. "we'll kill you!" they shouted at the same time. "But I only did what brother asked, I hugged you. It was you two who decided to smoochie-smoochie. I didn't know you _both _swung that way, I mean I expected the bipolar idiot, but I thought the dark-emo-boy liked my best friend!" I answered, knowing that the pink-haired girl was too busy laughing and wasn't listening to the conversation. There faces showed pure murder and they tried to get around my brother, but I just hid behind the more friendly of the dark-haired twins. He started to sing a song, and after I caught on I sang along. "King of idiots and queen of idiots sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes an adopted baby in a baby carriage. That's not all, that's not all, here comes daddy drinking alcohol." If possible, they got even angrier. The friendlier of the dark-haired twins and I started running around the room getting chased by the bipolar idiot and my enemy. They practically screamed, " I will kill you!" They were stopped by the boy with really long blonde hair, AKA computer genius. Finally, after a million close calls, we all retired for the night.

**A Few Days Later**

I was heading on my back to the room I went to before. I was called for a torture session with my regalia installed into my AT's, but that wasn't the case. When they found out I still had to install the new items, they quickly lead me to the room with all the parts in it, also with the person who doesn't like me. After I entered the room, the torturer immediately closed the door and left, the door locking automatically. "Hi!" I waved nervously. "You're back. I wondered why you left last time. You were just being stupid." he said. I carefully handed him my AT's and the box, learning from last time. Surprisingly, my AT's were in pristine condition. It was because I barely rode them except when made to by the torturers. Plus, I had spent all night cleaning them, afraid of the boy before me. I anxiously looked at him as he inspected my AT. I almost cringed when he looked up. "At least they look to be in ok shape," he said, "With what you did last time, I thought they would be broken." "Well I barely ride them and I made sure to clean them before coming." I said scratching the back of my neck with an uneasy smile. "I was afraid you would maim me if they weren't in a good condition." I said. Some might think I had no sense of fear telling him this outright, but I had this bad habit to talk too much and tell the one I was afraid of what I was afraid they would do. This backfires on me, a lot. He ignores me and starts to take out the wheels I had in there. Curiosity overtook me and I went behind him to look over his shoulder. I saw him using a long metal stick with a handle to take out the screws holding the wheels to the AT's. He then proceeded to actually take out the wheels. "What are you doing?" I asked. After a long silence, I thought he was ignoring me. I was about to poke his shoulder before he said, "Don't. If you must know, I'm removing the wheels so I can put in the new wheels. Then I'm going to have to add those(he pointed to the sharp metal knife like things) to the front of your AT's for attack power." "oh" I said before sitting down, understanding half of what he said. "How long will it take." I asked. "An hour or so." he answered as if that was nothing. My eyes bugged out of their sockets in surprise. "An hour! OR MORE!" I shouted. After I somewhat calmed down I asked, "Is there anywhere I can take a nap?" I hadn't had much sleep last night, as I had a nightmare about huge spiders. I couldn't tell anyone since the friendlier of the dark-haired twins scared me into thinking that if you tell someone about your nightmare, it would come true. I didn't believe him… but just to be sure. "Unless you want to sleep on nails, no." he said. I decided to ignore his comment and looked for an open space on the floor. The only space big enough for me to sleep was in the middle of the room where he was already situated. I moved next to him before lying down, my head next to his seated self. I took off my hearing aids and then proceeded to close my eyes before quickly falling asleep.

**1 hour and 45 minutes later**

*yawn* I slowly got up and cutely wiped away water from my eyes and trying to wake myself up. I put on my hearing aids. I turned to see him holding up my AT's with their new wheels. I looked up at the short man/boy who was still way taller than me since I was really short and he was older. "thanks oji-san(uncle)" I said before sleepily heading for the door. Forgetting two important facts. One, I never took the AT's. Two, the door was locked from the outside. I bumped into the door before falling backwards. The expressionless-uncle, as I am now going to call him, caught me and set me on my feet. " We have to wait for them to come back." he stated. "NO! But I'm so bored!" I screamed. An idea popped in my head. "Could you teach me about assembling AT's?" I asked with a falsely sweet smile. "No. I'm pretty sure you would do more damage than good." he plainly stated. "ughhhh." I said while trying to keep up a one-sided conversation. After around I don't know how long, the door opened and a torturer walked in to take me back to my shared room. "Saved!" I shouted before running out, this time with my AT's. I waited for the torturer to come and take the lead as he led me back. I can't wait to try these out.

* * *

**A/N: How was this chapter? They're not ooc(out of character), are they? I hope I didn't turn Hinata into a Mary sue. I wanted her to be afraid of thunder, hence her being hit by it. It really was hard looking up the results of being hit by lightning, but I think I made it believable. What surprised me was that there is actually between a 70%-90% probability you will survive being hit by lightning. It was very hard for me to choose her AT and regalia power, but you'll find out what they are soon enough. I gave many hints. Nue was mentioned in this chapter, kudos if you can find where. Nue will be appearing in upcoming chapters hopefully. Oh, and the doctor will probably only be mentioned every now and then unless someone wants more of her character. Also, I'll try to update every week to every 2 weeks.**

**(1) I was going to make him call her queen of idiots, but then I noticed that I'm calling many people idiots in this chapter and plainly overusing the word, so instead I said fools. Plus, if she was queen of idiots, that would mean the king of idiots and her are married… just no. I can't wait until they escape the tower, so that I can finally just call them by their names.**

**(2) That's Rune. They barely have any information on him, but I improvised. He is now an uncle(not blood-related, just Hinata coming up with another horrible name). Haha.**

**Also, since I haven't updated in like a month, as a New Years Special, I am adding a short drabble(around 1,500+ words) on when Hinata-chan is 4 and she, for the first time goes into a sugar rush. It will be painful for every one of the characters, funny for us. **

* * *

**Torturer's POV**

It was New Year's Eve outside the tower and I went out to visit my family. It turns out my sister came up with an awesome idea. Most of the gravity children living in the tower have never had candy, making them prone to sugar. I called another experimenter, Rinta Minami, who had more power than me to explain my idea. "Hello, Who is this?" I heard on the other line of the phone. "Hi, It's me, John Pontiaca." I answered. "Oh yeah, I remember you, you run blocks #72,#73,#74, and #75. What is it that you need." he said. "Well, would it not be interesting if we gave some of the kids from my blocks some sugar. It could be a good experiment to see how gravity children react to sugar. Plus, I have the perfect children." I said, my tone screaming evil. "I like your ideas Doctor. I'll be there in a week with the candy." he answered to my likeness. "Thanks for your time. Goodbye." I said hearing him say a final goodbye before the connection was lost.

**Spitfire's POV**

My four-year old sister had yet to wake up from her nap. The only other girl in here, a pink-haired twin, was my sister's friend. Right now, she and the shadow of the dark-haired twins was sneaking up on my sister with a black and pink marker in hand. I could guess what they were about to do. As they got closer, I thought about stopping them. "naaaah," I thought. The girl started to draw a beard on her face with the pink marker while the other boy proceeded to draw an Italian mustache under her nose. After the girl was done drawing the beard, she started to draw pink circles on her cheeks, like blush. The boy drew on a unibrow. They then quickly and quietly evacuated the bed before she woke up. I came up and inspected their work. I started laughing like the world depended on it. This attracted the attention of the others in the room. They glanced at me to see what I was laughing at. When they saw, they also broke into chuckles. The bipolar idiot high-fived the two who had done the drawing. I could only imagine what she would do when she found that she had marker on her face, or if she would ever find out. We don't have any mirrors and I doubt the experimenters will tell her. The only way she will find out is if someone here tells her, which I know someone will. Probably the people who did it, or the long-blonde-haired boy. I know I won't, and I think computer-wiz would do it because he would get annoyed by their laughing or the ones who did it to brag about their work.

**4 hours later**

She still hadn't woken up and I was starting to wonder when she would. I know that they would immediately start laughing as a reflex. We, well, the most of us, would start laughing when she does because we're terrible liars. Suddenly I heard the door open. I turned to see the head experimenter. What was he doing here? I looked at him to see a suspicious looking bag in his hand. My sister started stirring from the noise he was making. She lazily scrubbed her eye while yawning. "What's up?" she questions. "What's on your face? Never mind that, the boss was nice enough to give me some candy to give you." the experimenter said. "What's on my face? and you torturers have a boss? Plus, What's candy?" my sister asked. "Marker drawings. Yes, we have a boss. And, this is candy." he answered holding up cane that was red and white. "Marker! Who drew that?" she shouted. He ignored her and opened his bag and then turned it over, letting its content drop on the floor. There were different types of 'candy'. My sister, forgetting about the drawings, tentatively reached out for one. She opened it and put it in her mouth. Her eyes widened and she said,"Sweeeeeet Yumminess!" she screamed. We hesitantly followed her lead and also took a piece of candy. Our eyes widened, but not as much as her eyes had, as we expected it. "mmmmmmm!" I heard most of the others say, including me. We took another and another, but not as much as my sister who practically gobbled them up with a weird look in her eyes. She must love it, but I wondered if this was good for her? I looked and saw the experimenter writing things on his clipboard. After the candy was done he left with a grin on his face, like he knew something that was going to happen that we didn't know about. I shrugged it off, chewing the 'gum' in my mouth. After he left, I noticed my sister was acting a little weird. She didn't care about her face and a look of craziness was in her eyes. "What's wrong?" said her friend. "I want more!" she whined, before proceeding to run in circles. I reached out to stop her, but she jumped over me, kicking the door with a good amount of force, although she didn't break it. "What are you doing?!" screamed the smart alic. "CAAAANNNDDDYYY!" she screamed, running towards him. He tried to step away in slight fear, but she went for a remaining candy in his hand. He tried to pull away, but she bit his hand and the candy, wrapper and all. "OW! You bit me!STOP!" he shouted. Instead, she started running for the dark-haired twins. They had three pieces of candy in a pile and were trying to figure out who would get the extra one. She took all three pieces and practically shoved it into her mouth, kicking the friendlier twin in the stomach on accident getting to it. "Ow! My candy!" screamed the friendlier of the dark-haired twins in pain, while his brother said,"Meh, they were too sweet anyways." When I went to try to stop her again, she pulled at my hair and kicked everywhere, unknowingly hitting me where it hurts a lot. "AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, letting go. The muscle-boy went to get her but she ducked under his legs before turning towards the bipolar idiot. She jumped on the bed, going over his head, then kicking off his face, again towards the door screaming, " NEED CCCAAANNNDDYYY!" This time, when she hit the door, it fell down. What was surprising was that she wasn't the only one running out screaming candy, the pervert was also doing this. They went in separate hall ways. We stared after them. "OK, who's going to catch them!" said the computer genius. "Wait how come she never attacked you!" I said. "Because I had no candy and did not try to stop her, dude. Now I'm kind of thankful I didn't try to save any." he answered. "I'll check on your crazy sister, flame-head, and computer-genius-boy-person will go after the pervert." "No one will have to go, because they are already caught." a voice surprised us. "What are you talking about?" I questioned as we all turned. My question was answered for me as I saw the experimenter with some of his goons holding my sister and the pervert. My sister had a 'lollipop' in her mouth, which they must have used to calm her down, while it turns out the pervert was faking it in hopes of finding the girls' restroom. My sister's eyes were starting to droop from all her running around and I took her from them as she fell asleep. I heard the experimenter say one last thing before he left, "I guess I should give candy to you more often. by." WAIT! All this because of candy. That's it, my little sister is banned from having candy ever again.

**Two Hours Later-Hinata's POV**

"OOOHHHHH!*Groan* What happened?" I asked as I woke up. I couldn't remember anything after the torturer showed us something called 'candy'. I tried it… then everything afterwards gives me a splitting headache that hurts so badly that I struggle just to sit up. "You mean you don't remember, mustache-face! " screamed the shadow of the dark-haired twins, "It was hilarious to watch!" "Mustache-face? Oh, Yeah. You drew on my face," I said calmly, oh is he in for it. "Uhhhhh, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." he said. "Then who did!" I said with the undertone of a scream. "Me AND the only other girl in this dorm did it." he said with a cocky smile on his face. I would chase him around by now, but my headache was stopping me, so instead I relented to sticking my tongue out. "Wait, what was hilarious to watch?" I said remembering he said he gained enjoyment from watching something. "Let's just say, you will never have candy ever again." said my brother. "What! Why! It was soooo good!" I said, whining." What happened that I can't have candy anymore? It's not like I hurt anyone." I said. "You bit my hand, he has a bruised stomach, your brother might never be able to have kids, and the bipolar idiot looks like a mummy with a black eye." the smart-alic said pointing to their respective wounds. "I did that?" I questioned, " I have got to eat candy more often." I whispered before falling back on the bed, sleeping to get rid of my killer headache and the stomach-ache I am now starting to notice.

* * *

**A/N: She killed them(not literally). Thank gosh the experimenter knew what was going to happen and had his under workers waiting in the hallways.  
Well hope you liked that little thing at the end. I'll update soon, peace out!**


End file.
